


Like It's Magic

by thimble



Series: SASO 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: Ushiwaka-chan has no goddamn business being that good with his mouth.





	Like It's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12647493#cmt12647493) prompt.
> 
> uhhh... happy birthday oikawa?

Ushijima, being a bastion of everything inconvenient and misleading in the world, kisses Oikawa on their first date and gives him entirely the wrong idea.

After all, who else had spent the entirety of their teenage years making Oikawa feel like he was making all the wrong decisions when he had only really made one—that is, apparently, not letting Ushijima court him to his heart's content?

(Who the hell says 'court' these days, anyway?)

Grievances aside, Oikawa kisses him back—after all, it had been a lovely date, which Ushijima had insisted on paying for—and Ushijima responds in kind by deepening the kiss, one romantic film away from pulling him in and dipping him backwards to the sounds of an impromptu jazz band.

'Oh,' thinks Oikawa, like the goddamn fool he is, 'this is going really well for me.'

 

* * *

 

The arrival of their second prompts the arrival of Oikawa's tongue in Ushijima's mouth, which Ushijima accepts heartily, letting Oikawa lick at his bottom lip and nibble it, occasionally, curious about what Ushijima would look like with kiss-bitten lips. He didn't have the opportunity, last time, since it had been too dark and Ushijima, the tease, had left him breathless and wanting on his doorstep with the chastest peck on his cheek, so Oikawa wants his revenge tonight.

Ushijima pulls away first, though, setting Oikawa against the wall as if he'd fall over without the help—he just might, actually, his traitorous knees are already giving way—and telling Oikawa, without much ceremony, "I had a great time."

And then he leaves, just like that, leaving only the memory of Ushijima with swollen pink mouth for Oikawa to jack off to for the next few days.

 

* * *

 

On the third date, Oikawa takes initiative and puts his hand on Ushijima's crotch.

"No," says Ushijima, refusing to comply—and what had Oikawa said before about giving him the wrong idea?

But just as Oikawa is pulling away, what Ushijima _does_ do, with Oikawa not needing to ask, is knead the heel of his hand against the front of Oikawa's jeans. Just the slightest hint of friction, nothing too special, but Oikawa's been aching for exactly this for so long that he comes, quickly, and embarrassingly so.

"Ushiwaka-chan," he says, his voice pitched to a whine, "not fair."

 

* * *

 

Ushijima's refusal to put out, as Oikawa eloquently puts it, continues onto their third date (not a charm!), and their fourth, and their fifth. And every time, he makes Oikawa come in his pants in record time, often enough that Oikawa's beginning to think he's the butt of some big cosmic joke.

"No one is laughing at you, Oikawa," says Ushijima, stonily, just as he tightens his grip on Oikawa's dick and twists his fist just so.

"Nooo," moans Oikawa, pitifully, as he climaxes for the second time in a row.

 

* * *

 

On the sixth date, Oikawa changes his tactics.

"Let me take care of you this time," he tells Ushijima. Ushijima shakes his head profusely, as if Oikawa has just offered to drown his plants in bleach, and goes down on his knees, taking Oikawa's pants with him.

"Wait," says Oikawa, but it's too late.

Ushiwaka-chan has no goddamn business being that good with his mouth.

 

* * *

 

It's really getting kind of ridiculous.

Somewhere between dates seven and nine, he manages to relieve Ushijima of his clothes—or, well, his shirt—which is about the same time that Ushijima, ever faithful, puts his hand or or his mouth on Oikawa's dick, and then he's gone, his vision going white and all the cliches.

One day, or preferably on the next date, Oikawa swears, he'll have his revenge.

 

* * *

 

Date number ten rolls around, and Oikawa has taken precautions. He doesn't kiss back when Ushijima initiates it, and he swivels his hips to avoid Ushijima's wandering hands. Playing it safe, as the saying goes.

"All right, Ushijima," he says, all seriousness. "What gives?"

"I don't know what you mean," replies Ushijima, all sincerity, or it would be, if his fingers weren't currently spider-crawling towards Oikawa's waistband. Oikawa swats them away.

"You won't let me do anything," says Oikawa, evenly. "Why?"

Ushijima averts his gaze. "I'm shy."

"What."

"I'm shy," says Ushijima, again. "My needs are... complicated. I would not want you to go through the trouble."

Oikawa smiles a little helplessly, endeared despite himself. He takes Ushijima's face in his hands, looking him right in the eye.

"I'm already going through the trouble of dating you, Ushiwaka-chan," he says, kinder than he would've ever expected himself to be to Ushijima, before he took said trouble upon himself. "I don't want to come unless you already have."

Ushijima gazes at him, as if parsing his eyes for any hesitation. Then he says, "all right," and promptly hoists Oikawa over his shoulder to spare him from walking the short distance from the door to the bed.

"Okay, wow," says Oikawa, and Ushijima doesn't give him the chance to say anything more, barricading Oikawa with his body and holding himself up with his arms on either side of Oikawa's head.

"Wow?" he echoes, sounding amused. Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Don't push your luck. I'm giving you another chance, out of the goodness of my hea—"  
  
Oikawa doesn't even mind being interrupted, if it means finally getting down to business with Ushijima kissing him deeply, and lowering his hips to meet Oikawa's. But just as Oikawa's sliding his foot up Ushijima's thigh, preparing to wraps his legs around his waist, Ushijima shifts down his body, his mouth stopping above familiar terrain. Oikawa bolts up swiftly, his tone accusing.

"I thought you were going to let me—!"

"This _is_ me letting you," says Ushijima, already fixated with Oikawa's zipper. "This is the only way I can."

It sounds like characteristic, roundabout Ushijima logic, but Oikawa hasn't the voice nor the bearings to call it out when Ushijima swallows his dick down, as he has so many times before.

There's a difference, though: Ushijima is holding his hips in place, as if to prevent him from thrusting into his mouth, and he's not sucking on Oikawa's dick as much as he is languidly sliding up and down its length, taking his time to press a kiss to the tip before repeating the process. Oikawa can do nothing but stare in horror as he hardens to near-painful levels, with Ushijima doing nothing to alleviate the blue balls and everything to make it last longer.

"Ushiwaka-chan," he moans, leaning back on his elbows because as excruciating it all is, he's not about to miss out on the sight. "This is attempted murder. This was— _ah_ —all an elaborate ploy to kill me, _nggh_."

Ushijima does not deign him with a response, instead pulling his pants and underwear off the rest of the way to move his lips along his inner thighs, grazing them with his teeth. Oikawa kicks his legs in the air, however futile it might be, because Ushijima seems to have forgotten about his dick altogether.

"You are so going to jail," says Oikawa, right before Ushijima flips him onto his stomach to bury his face in his ass.

 

* * *

 

It is only when Oikawa has been reduced to a love-bitten, simpering, but still achingly hard mess that Ushijima guides Oikawa's hand to his own dick, closing his fingers around its girth.

"You may touch me now," he says, to Oikawa's boneless and unresponsive hand. Fortunately, Oikawa doesn't have to try very hard, simply tightening his grip and twisting his fist like Ushijima had done to him so many dates ago, and then Ushijima was coming on his stomach, shuddering and groaning, the works, and if Oikawa didn't know him better, he might've thought Ushijima was putting on a show.

Either way, he deserves it, deserves this—the image of Ushijima coming undone above him, flushed with sweat, eyes shut and lips parted, that he files away for a later date.

He almost forgets about his own dick, just looking at it.

Ushijima, however, is a gentleman, and remembers for him.

"Your turn," he says, and Oikawa nearly sheds actual tears from relief.

 

* * *

 

"And they call me dramatic," says Oikawa when they are both blissfully naked, and just plain blissful, spooning on Ushijima's bed. "Nothing I've ever done holds a candle to what you just did, Ushiwaka-chan."

"Nothing?" clarifies Ushijima, turning his head slightly to make eye contact with Oikawa over his shoulder. Oikawa awards him with a magnificent pout.

" _Most_ things I've ever done. Happy?"

"Yes," says Ushijima, smiling— the sight of which is something Oikawa is still getting used to. "More than you know."

And as some kind of throwback to their first date, to wrap up this whole hellish ordeal, Oikawa's mind supplies, helpless and so far gone:

'oh, things really _are_ going well for me.'

 


End file.
